


屏幕与现实

by FFForget



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Genji Shimada, M/M, Top Jesse McCree
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFForget/pseuds/FFForget
Summary: 一个在点全屏的时候，一不小心点成了投屏的故事。
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Genji Shimada, 杰西·麦克雷/岛田源氏, 麦源
Kudos: 6





	屏幕与现实

**Author's Note:**

> 现代背景 麦源同居 麦赚钱养家 源还在念书

源氏关好卧室门，插上耳机，反复确认声音的确是从耳机里传出来的后，点开了手机收藏夹里的某个性爱视频网站。

他最近迷上了一个牛仔。牛仔会说很多下流的情话，他的声音慵懒又色情，源氏尤其喜欢听他用气声说“我进来了”，每到这个时候，源氏都能感觉到自己的后穴颤抖地吸允着手指或是夹在里面的玩具，一阵电流从那里传到头顶，让他舒服地耸着脖子，连耳朵尖都微微发颤。

牛仔发布的视频不多，每一个源氏都看了不下十遍。他喜欢模仿视频里被牛仔操得小声哼哼的机械忍者，虽然没有人真的在跟他上床，但源氏还是乐此不疲地变换自慰的动作，摆出和机械忍者一样的姿势，大开双腿享受后穴带来的快感，仿佛牛仔的大家伙真的在他体内。

今天牛仔会发新的视频。源氏期待极了，他上课时满脑子都在想这个，想今天牛仔会玩些什么新花样。以至于还没到家，他的后穴就开始不安分地湿了，黏糊糊的，淫液挂在内裤上，他有点难堪，只能加快步伐。

牛仔的新视频是关于镜子的。源氏划开衣柜门，拉出一面全身镜，心里默默感谢杰西，一来是因为这面镜子是他提出加上去的，二是因为他现在不在，所以自己可以好好放肆一下。虽然源氏几乎天天都要这样大干一场，但麦克雷丝毫不知道。源氏对于自己的性欲感到羞耻，不知道该怎样说出口，总不能直接叫杰西来操自己的屁股吧。

源氏把自己扒得只剩一条内裤，对着镜子坐在床沿。牛仔抱着怀里的机械忍者，用还戴着手套的手摸上忍者仅存的半边胸肌，用食指去拨弄他的乳头，在忍者耳边吹气“甜心，你比它更快进入状态了呢”。源氏咽了咽口水，慌忙地点了全屏播放，然后卖力地照顾起胸前的两点。他看见镜子里的自己，觉得有些难为情，便转开视线盯着手机屏幕里牛仔的手，更用力地欺负手中的乳头。

“我都被你打湿了，今天怎么这么热情？”牛仔亲吻忍者的脖子，一只手探到忍者的腿间，搅合那些从忍者裆部护甲里漫出来的情液。源氏下面的情况也差不多，内裤已经被完全打湿了，说不定床单也跟着遭了殃。当牛仔慢悠悠地按下忍者腿间的按扣时，源氏立刻退去那条恼人的内裤，握住早就抬头的阴茎。

“别碰它，交给我，会让你爽到的。”

源氏照样松开了。他看见牛仔的手指在忍者的入口处轻按，便把自己的食指也靠近穴口，他感受到那张小嘴在不断开合，渴望亲吻他的手指。

“想让它进去吗？”想！源氏焦急地等着机械忍者开口，可他就是不回答牛仔。源氏恼极了，他很清楚这个忍者话少又很能忍耐，每次他把自己送上高潮，爽得直乱叫的时候，这个忍者也不过是咬嘴唇皱眉，断断续续地小声哼哼。

“看看你自己，宝贝，你的小嘴可是很馋呀。”源氏看了看镜子里的自己，乳头被玩得有些红肿，腿间几根银丝挂在穴口和手指上，随着呼吸渐长渐短。机械忍者也看见了同样的光景，他终于小声开口道：“杰西，进来吧”。

哦对，这个天杀的牛仔也叫杰西。

源氏将两根手指探入体内，轻车熟路地找到了敏感点。他用指腹在那块嫩肉上转圈，时不时曲起手指，用指甲边轻划，很快他又将无名指也伸进小穴，从身体内部分泌的液体顺着手指滑下，整个手心都被淫液打湿。

就在源氏心想“亲爱的杰西，赶紧进入下一步吧”的时候，与他同居的那位杰西转了转钥匙，提前三个小时回了家。

麦克雷刷着手机去厨房拿了一听冰可乐，放松地歪倒进沙发里，扭头瞟了一眼没关的电视，源氏这个臭小子不在家也不关电视，是真不知道电费都是我……等等这是在播什么？

麦克雷缓缓地咽下一口可乐，看着电视屏幕里牛仔打扮的男人给怀里的半机器人做后穴扩张。

这一定不是源氏调的台。麦克雷断定，虽然眼下源氏忘记关电视这个说法最说得通，但是他认为源氏在性方面还是比较保守的，言语调戏一下都能脸红，偶尔连亲吻都会躲避，应该不会看这么……令人脸红心跳的黄片。即使看了，以日本人谨慎小心的性格，也不可能留下痕迹。可能，就是刚刚压到遥控器了吧，麦克雷显然懒得继续纠结这件事了，也不去找遥控器关掉或者换台，怀着学点姿势将来一定用得上的心态，继续看了下去。

屏幕里的牛仔终于结束了前戏，他环抱住扭头讨吻的忍者的腰，将忍者略微抬起，然后猛地将他钉在自己胯间早就胀得发疼的勃起上。

等等，先别说那句，源氏立刻转身去拿之前就准备好的假阴茎，同样是粗暴地插进了自己的下面。“小美人，我在你里面了。”源氏听到这句标志性的台词，情不自禁地抖了抖，后穴也狠狠地吸紧了玩具，又紧接着被刚挂上中档的玩具肏开了。他开始不由自主地发出一些小声的呻吟，握住假阴茎还在体外的一端，胡乱地抽插起来。

一墙之隔，尚且还什么都不知道的麦克雷看着拥吻的两人，想着他的源氏会不会也在做爱时向他讨吻，茶色眼睛迷离地只注视着自己一个人，上下两张嘴都大开着接受他的欲望。麦克雷觉得胯部有些紧，于是便拉开拉链，准备帮自己解决一下。

“好了亲爱的，别光顾着看我，也看看你自己吧，”牛仔分开与忍者纠缠在一起的舌头，又凑上去舔掉挂在忍者嘴角的液体，“你从来没欣赏过你的小穴是怎么讨好我的。”牛仔扭过忍者的头，让他直视面前的落地镜。忍者眯着眼睛，脸颊和耳朵尖都有些发红，嘴唇在离开牛仔的亲吻之后又不自觉地被牙齿咬住，他感到有些羞耻，平日里他很少眯眼，也几乎从来不会脸红。

“看这里，”牛仔伸出手捏住忍者同样发红的乳头，玩弄了几下之后就向下摸到了他们交合的地方，“好好看看我们是怎样抱在一起的。”牛仔将忍者的双腿打得更开，好让他真的能够看清楚牛仔的阴茎和忍者有些红肿的穴口。牛仔用手指圈住露在外面的那节阴茎，在插入的时候蹭蹭忍者的穴口。忍者看见，在身体下沉的时候，他的后穴又吞进了一根牛仔的手指。这有点太超过了。牛仔不需要任何技巧都可以把他肏上高潮，更别说体内又多了一根不安分的手指，牛仔的手指在忍者的内壁上划来划去，不经意地划过敏感点。

源氏就这样看着自己的手指贴着假阴茎插进后穴里。另一只手握着假阴茎的外端仍然在不停地抽插，体内的手指毫不留情地挤压敏感点。源氏感觉快到高潮了，他将玩具调到高档，发出了绵长又高亢的呻吟。耳机里的牛仔还在继续说着些什么，但是他已经不太听得懂了。腰也迎合着扭动起来，源氏顾不上羞耻心或者别的什么东西了，他全身所有的感觉都集中在了那一点上，他又加快了抽插的速度，更用力地按揉敏感点，终于在阴茎完全没有被触碰的自慰中迎来高潮。

麦克雷终于觉得不对劲了，那些呻吟不像是从电视里发出来的，倒是像从电视墙后的卧室里传来的。他放下手中的活计，推开卧室门，看见衣柜里被拉出来的镜子，和趴在床上翘高屁股，摆出一副挨肏姿势，还夹着一根假阴茎的岛田源氏。


End file.
